Happy Birthday, Dohko, From Shion
by Jenny DeVic
Summary: It is Dohko's birthday and his Lemurian friend does his best to celebrate it, despite not understanding it.


_Author's Note: Something I cracked out in two hours since me and Dohko share the same birthday. _

**Happy Birthday Dohko, From Shion**

The sun had barely cracked in the distance, as the eighteen-year-old Lemurian gazed at his Chinese friend, his shirt removed, the wild tiger tattoo glaring at all who approached him from behind.

Shion tilted his head curiously as he held the large white box with a bit of hemp to secure the lid. "That's odd," he thought as he stood there in his Gold Cloth of Aries. He waited for a few seconds, but Dohko was far too engrossed in his Tai Chi. He should send a ping of cosmos, but for some odd reason, Dohko prefers for him to say a greeting despite how inefficient since the latter was far more slower and used more energy. "Good morning, friend!" he called out.

Chinese youth slowly moved his arms in waves like an outstretched crane and turned his head with a wild grin. "Shion! I thought I felt your cosmos earlier!" he said as he dropped his hands and ran over and patted the Lemurian on the back. "How are you doing today?"

"Quite marvelous!" Shion smiled back, his lavender eyes matching his typical serene gaze. Shion shook his head, quickly fixing a strand of green hair that was knocked out of place from the kind affectionate gesture that humans would give, despite it being a lighter version of a judo move to knock one unconscious. "Although, your routine does not typically start off with tai chi. Has your circadian rhythm shifted in which the more strenuous activities are now more efficient toward the evenings?"

Dohko widened his eyes and paused. Sometimes he had to with the unparalleled vocabulary and intelligence of the Lemurian race. Dohko was used to it, but it did cause problems in the bed when a female Lemurian that he hooked up with was trying to talk dirty to him. "Oh, no, I just felt that since it was birthday, I was going to take it easy," he laughed while ruffling his thick untamed brown hair. "Wow, I didn't expect to see you. I thought you had to escort his Holiness today?"

"I was, but I told him that it was your eighteenth birthday today and I felt as your friend, I am obliged to honor you just as much as the others," he spoke as he gave a nervous smile.

Dohko drew his hand. "Hey what's wrong? I'm happy you're here! This is awesome!" It had been at least a month since it had been the last time they've seen each other. "Why are you looking like that."

The Aries looked down. "I never really celebrated a birthday before." Truth be told, he never understood why humans seem to take such pleasure in the most torturous day of their mother's life. "I had to ask around on what to do. But here. I hope that this will be a fine token of our friendship," he spoke as he presented the box.

"Well, looks like you got it down pat! Thank you!" Dohko gushed as he took it in his hands. His mouth watered as gripped the sides. It was nice and heavy and that was a good sign. It had been a long time since he's had a nice thick piece of cake, especially with thick amounts of frosting. "Come on, let's go over here and crack it open." He gestured over toward a shady tree.

He leaped down into the lotus position and eagerly sat the box down while his friend floated over and landed with a gentle grace.

Dohko pinched the small rope and burned it with his cosmos before he threw the lid in excitement before it shifted into confusion. "What is this?" he gasped.

The Lemurian grinned proudly. "It is three variations of arugula, with light hints of poppy seeds, a bit of purple kale and three different types of roots. I believe you refer to them as carrots, turnips and beets."

"You brought me a salad?" gasped Dohko. He watched the Lemurian nod. He understood he was still a bit new to human culture, but he wondered if Cancer Deathtoll was feeding him bullshit again. "You said you asked around and they told you to make a salad for my birthday?"

But he shook his head no. "Actually, they said chocolate cake with thick icing and raspberry jam filling."

Dohko could just melt anytime he heard something like that. "Oh that's sounds sooooooooo good." he thought. "So if they told you that, why did you bring this?"

Shion raised an eyebrow. "Sugar is a poison. Why in Jamir, we often use it as a weed killer. It has no true health benefits and could shorten your life experiences." He gestured back toward the gift. "But this will provide the valued nutrients needed to sustain your body. I am your training partner after all."

Dohko waved his hands. "Oh come on, you could say the same for beer and you have no problems coming with me for that."

But the Lemurian sagely shook his head no. "I disagree. I still remember when you were stuck at my House for two days trying to pass a kidney stone. Your face gave the appearance that you were in the presence of Thanatos itself. The daily consumption of beer has been known to prevent such a state and I will gladly partake in that tradition to prevent further suffering. Although I did manage to create a medicine that tastes much better and lacks the deliberating after effects." He watched the Libra threw his hands in laughter as he fell backwards. "What? What is it?"

Dohko's dumb grin and drunken yet sober look was plastered on his face. "Look, it's okay to eat cake. Who cares if its bad and that's the point. Bad is good on a birthday!"

But Shion drew his hands and even more confusion followed. "But it is so contradictory! It puzzles me why must an object that is clearly designed to shorten one's life is so revered on the day one is to celebrate the longevity of it."

Dohko waved his hands and picked up some of the arugula and carrots. "Look don't worry about it." He put it in his mouth and despite it lacking any vinegar or olive oil, he still devoured it. "Thanks for the birthday, salad," he smiled with a genuine gleeful tone. Having him visit him was a gift in itself.

But while the Libra smiled and chalked it up on one of the strange experiences with his Lemurian friend, Shion on the other hand could not just let it go.

Over the months, the moment seemed to weigh in on Shion's mind as he struggled to figure out why humans could see such self harm as celebration. Sometimes the memory was triggered while passing through Rodario and spotting a couple partaking in a slice of carrot cake, despite the only thing resembling the typically nutritionally dense vegetables was a mere illusion crafted from bouts of orange frosting.

Other times he would be forced to come along when his human friends decide to go to the brothels to throw money at women removing their garments. He would naturally correct his strange human friends by taking them to the churches where they were free to fling their wages at women who would gladly put the money to better usage without the need to remove their robes.

But then the Holy War occurred where many of his companions were killed and forcing him into the role of Pope.

Every day was a challenge. Gone were his carefree days where he could leisurely read for pleasure. Instead such passions were sucked dry when he was forced to review endless bills and piddle in the strange clashes of anger where people were upset about matters that held no relation to their own personal beings.

Funerals became the norm. Every week and sometimes every day, some important soldier or Saint had either lost their life or taken theirs.

He hated the matter of money. Rather than people simply sharing goods and helping each other as they would in Jamir, everyone from the young and the old demanded more of it despite some having more than the whole city combined.

The first year was so terribly stressful that he, despite the battles he fought would find himself in tears at times, wishing that the duty was given to someone who was far more selfish for being selfless was a terrible trait for the second highest position in Sanctuary.

But then March 30 came. Shion woke up, exhausted from a long night of trying to figure out a way to provide more money for the orphanages when he was greeted with a chocolate cupcake from a random servant. "Happy birthday, your Holiness, "he read. He stared at the beauty of such a delicate piece. The chocolate was carefully smoothed over like a layer of new snow while a bright red cherry was placed on top.

That was when his mouth cracked open at the newfound realization.

**O|==========|O**

**October 20**

"Old Master!"

The Libra Saint, despite being only nineteen now, was now small and wrinkled from the effects Misopheta-menos. He turned his aged eyes at the young Sanctuary guard holding a large white box. "Is that for me?" his now weary voice inquired.

The young man, barely eighteen, nodded. "Yes sir. A gift from his Holiness. He is unable to leave his post, but he sends you nothing but good health and greetings."

Dohko smiled. "Ah, thank you. Set it here, young man and tell him, when he is not so busy, perhaps we can partake in my daily regiment of beer to aid in my kidney stones," he chuckled.

The soldier forced a smile, unsure of what to make of the words but still placed the box in front of the reverend Old Saint. "Every word. May the Goddess watch over you," he spoke as he bowed.

"May she watch us all," the Old Master returned before he turned to the box. He took his cosmos and touched the string, burning a bit like he did before. A small note was placed beneath and he picked it up. "Happy Birthday, Old Friend. I finally get it," Dohko spoke with a teary smile. He lifted the lid a bit and his grey eyes widened in delight as the mere appearance of the dreamy chocolate layer made an appearance.

His hands hurried as he tossed the lid aside and immediately dropped the sides to revel in what looked like a towering three layers of brown cocoa goodness with several raspberries on top. At that moment Dohko drew his hands. "Goddess Athena, bless you for giving me such a wonderful friend. Although I have lost many and hope they are looking from down below among the fields of Elysium, I am grateful for the one that I treasured the most be spared by scissors of Atropos." he raised his hand as the sword of the Libra Cloth was summoned to his hand. It's sharp blade sliced through the desert as if it were air. "Huh?" His eyes widened. Was it what he thinks it was? He took the blade and cut through once more creating the perfect triangular slice. He set the blade underneath and lifted the piece before his grateful eyes twinkled before he fell backwards in laughter, the slice flying in the air along with the sword.

Beneath the gorgeous chocolatey goodness was layers and layers of three different types of arugula, juxtapose with carefully layered purple kale, hints of poppy seeds, with carrots, turnips and beets in a decorative manner.

The Old Master after two minutes finally stopped laughing as his aching belly stopped relaxed. His eyes stared at the sky where the majestic ram shined brightly. "You almost got it, my friend," he chuckled some more. "Maybe next year."


End file.
